Anthony Pirozzi
Anthony Michael Pirozzi is an American television personality. He was a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. Afterwards, Pirozzi competed in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos, where he won the competition. Biography Pirozzi was born on 10 April in Howell, New Jersey to parents Robert and Patricia Pirozzi. His father owns and manages a small importing and exporting company, while his mother runs a party planning business and is a youth cheerleading coach. He comes from a large Roman Catholic Italian-American family. Pirozzi is the eldest of three children; his younger siblings include Nichole who is two years younger and Peter who is four years younger. Pirozzi attended Colts Neck High School, where he played varsity soccer. After graduating, Pirozzi enrolled in Rutgers University, where he studied business. At Rutgers, Pirozzi became a member of the Chi Psi (ΧΨ) fraternity. After graduating, he began working at his father's company, while also freelancing as a DJ and bartender at nightclubs in New Jersey and New York City. Background Anthony was born to a tight-knit Catholic Italian-American family in suburban New Jersey. He comes from a big family, having close bonds with his grandparents, great-grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, parents, siblings, in-laws, and everything in between. Upon beginning high school, Anthony developed a "douchebag persona" named Tony that he states is what makes him able to get all the women that he does. He graduated from Rutgers University with a degree in business, and works at the family importing and exporting company. In his spare time, Anthony freelances as a DJ and bartender at nightclubs in New Jersey and New York City. He's excited to meet new people, have fun experiences, and live it up in his favorite city in the world. ''The Real World'' Pirozzi became a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's New York residence, Pirozzi was initially able to form close relationships with all of the other cast members, as he was the only New York local and showed them all around to his favorite places in the city. While working together, Pirozzi formed a close bond with and an attraction towards Maria Thorne. This put Thorne into an awkward position, as she also had a close bond with and attraction towards Johnny Richmond. Afterwards, a rivalry between Pirozzi and Richmond developed, as Thorne had casually hooked up with both of them and they felt they must fight to become her number-one. After being taken out on a date by Richmond, Thorne realized that he was the one that she wanted to be with, and let him know that she was ready to stop messing around and taking things more seriously. However, the next night, Thorne drunkenly hooked up with Pirozzi, forgetting what she had said to Richmond the previous night. After discovering what happened, a physical altercation breaks out between Richmond and Pirozzi the following morning, which had to be broken up by security. After the incident with Richmond, Pirozzi was isolated from the rest of the cast members, with no one wanting to interact with him. He frequently took local girls back to the residence to hook up with them, but tensions came to a head with Tasha Williams when she began a verbal altercation with Missy, a local that Pirozzi took home to hook up with. Williams went on to state that her and Pirozzi's relationship was permanently strained. Eventually, Thorne made up with Richmond and chose him over Pirozzi. Reunion After leaving New York and returning to New Jersey, Pirozzi remained in contact with most of the cast, except for Thorne and Richmond, whom he calls "bitchy" and "idiotic," respectively. Richmond additionally revealed that he and Pirozzi got into another physical altercation after filming had ended, while the entire cast was in Los Angeles for an event. Pirozzi has since moved permanently to New York, where he works as a DJ, bartender, and model. He is in a relationship with a girl named Francesca, whom he met while filming the show. ''The Challenge'' ''Dynamic Duos'' As an alumni of The Real World: New York, Pirozzi took part as one of the alumni in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. He was impressed by Jennifer Andrews in the obstacle course for her to be selected by him as his partner for the duration of the show. Due to his rivalry with Johnny Richmond and Maria Thorne, they was targeted by them from the beginning, and their duo was selected by Thorne and Peter Munro to go to the elimination challenge in episode two. They defeated Daisy Park and Curtis Hernandez, and advanced to the game. Afterwards, Andrews and Pirozzi were respected by their opponents, and performed well in many of the subsequent challenges. They became the power couple in episode five, and selected Thorne and Munro to go to the elimination challenge, where they defeated Richmond and his partner Lulu Byrd. The following episode, Andrews and Pirozzi were voted into the final elimination challenge, where they eliminated Markus Black and his partner Talia Peralta, advancing to the final. In the final challenge, Andrews and Pirozzi started out ahead of their rival duos Thore and Munro, and Kennedy Schultz and Sam Jennings. They performed consistently and had a steady first place lead throughout the entire challenge. They went on to cross the finish line first, becoming the first winners of the challenge and winning $50,000 each. Category:Cast members from New Jersey Category:Cast members of Italian descent Category:Male cast members Category:Roman Catholic cast members Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: New York cast members Category:The Challenge winners